My Immortal
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: Rough times that go through the InuYasha's charecters lives. Drabbles that start with an Evanecene's song ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: Immortal Love

OMG! First chapter my new fanficcie! Yay! I've been waiting to do this for so long! This is going to be good!

Note: I am going to work on both this story and Slipping in Sweet Sickness, k? Just because I'm writing this story, doesn't mean I'm going to stop with the other one, OK?

BUT...

I won't be working on Slipping in Sweet Sickness for about a week...please don't get mad at me for it. I'm working on this so I can get rid of my artist's block, so I can make Slipping in Sweet Sickness better, OK? Hope you're all fine and chillen with that. XD

Disclaimer: Neither Evanescence's 'My Immortality' or Inu-Yasha belongs to me!

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_...These wounds won't seem to heal_

_...The pain's just too real_

_...There's just too much that time cannot erase_

---

Tears blurred her once normal vision as Sango watched Miroku pack all his stuff. She was wearing an old, tattered white dress and her hands and feet were wrapped in creamy bandages like a mummy. The tears silently drove down her cheeks and hit the floor below. Miroku continued on packing, even though Sango was begging for him to stop.

"Miroku, please!" Sango cried pleadingly, tugging on his arm. "Please don't leave me! I know I'm not good enough for you, but just give me another chance! I swear that I can get better!" The man didn't say a word. He merely acted if she wasn't there and went on with his packing. The look on Miroku's face was expressionless; his eyes seemed drained of all life. He almost looked like that his best friend had just died, as if nothing in the world would be good again. Like he would never feel a trickle of happiness ever again. Soon he was done packing his stuff and he trudged through the door, still ignoring Sango's begs.

"No Miroku!" Sango pleaded on. She wrapped her arms around his torso and dug her face into his chest, still crying, even as he walked on. Soon they came to a bus stop. By the time they were there, Miroku's shirt was soaked with tears, but still he acted as if nothing was going on.

"Miroku..." the girl muttered, the tears starting to fade away. She had cried her eyes dry. "Don't leave..."

Miroku went on ignoring her. He stayed completely motionless, except for when he checked his watch for the time. Sango looked up at him, the tears that had once been her eyes gone. She glared at him angrily and growled. Even though, inside, she was still crying.

"I guess this is it then? If you're just going to keep on ignoring me, fine!" Sango shouted at the top of her lungs. She stomped off back towards the direction of her house. When the girl dared to look back, she saw that Miroku still looked expressionless. Sniffling and trying to keep the tears out of her eyes, Sango continued on.

'Why did he leave me?' she thought sadly, walking along a side curb so her feet never touched the rugged road below. 'What did I do wrong? I know that I was much poorer than he was but, I know Miroku. He wouldn't leave me just because I wasn't as rich as he is. Something...I've got to find out. Well...' Sango looked back at the train station, which was quite a bit distance away. The girl sighed sadly and sat down on the soft grass. She laid down on it, spreading her arms and legs far apart. 'Now these questions shall never be answered. I know that.'

She thought about this, gazing at the fluffy clouds above her as they crossed the abnormally blue sky. They seemed to cross slower than usual. In fact, everything now seemed a bit out of order. The normally fluffy clouds didn't seem as fluffy as they used to. The abnormally blue sky didn't seem as blue as it used to. Sango stared at the sky intensely, the tears coming back. She closed her eyes for a moment but quickly opened them. Now Miroku was going to haunt her usually pleasant dreams. Sango always had nice dreams, but now that he was gone, it might all change. She used to be captivated by his resonating light...but now it would all change. He was gone. By now, Sango's ears were ringing for some reason. When she carefully listened, it was Miroku's voice.

"Damnit," Sango mumbled, sitting back up. She sighed again and brought her knees close to her so they were against her chin. The girl wrapped her arms around them and looked down at the train station. The train was still not there yet, and she could still see Miroku standing there, waiting for it. Sango could feel her mind going crazy, but she shook her head to get the thoughts out of it. "God. That man is going to drive all the insanity out of me." The girl thought that there was no reason to linger here, mourning over her lost love, so she got up and started to walk away. But before she could, the girl felt a hand grab her shoulder.

Sango panicked for a second or two, thinking it was a mugger, but when she turned around, she was proved completely wrong.

It was...

"Miroku!" Sango cried happily, tears of now happiness flowing down her face. She jumped at him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Miroku smiled his warm smile and hugged her back tightly. The two enjoyed their happy moment for what felt like an eternity. But, after a while, they let go of each other. Sango noticed that Miroku was wearing tattered old clothes like hers, but she made no fuss over it.

"Miroku, you came back for me," Sango said quietly, still giving a huge grin. Miroku's blue eyes gazed into hers.

"I'm sorry that I was going to leave you," he apologized in a voice that was almost as quiet as Sango's. "I don't know what got into me. I'm so sorry. Can you please forigve me, my love?"

Sango's tears of joy over flowed; even more than the sad ones did. "Yes Miroku. And all that matters now are that we're back together." Small tears of his own joy shined at the corner of Miroku's eyes as he embraced his lover once more in the same tight hug.

"I love you Sango."

"I love you Miroku."

The two lovers, hand in hand, walked down to the train station to pick up Miroku's stuff so they could finally go home. Miroku got his suitcases and apologized again. Sango smiled and said that he should stop apologizing.

"Heh," Miroku chuckled a bit. "I guess your right. But I'm still apologizing."

Sango rolled her eyes, but in a playful manner. "Whatever. Let's go home."

Miroku smiled and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Sango happily returned. They later parted and started their way home.

Behind them, the train that Miroku was on was collided with another train. They were twisted up all together. And in the mess, there was a lonely newspaper. On the visible page, there was a picture of a woman and there a huge and bold headline above it that read,

"16-YEAR OLD SANGO TAIJIYA DIED IN CAR CRASH TWO WEEKS AGO"

---

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I fought away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

* * *

WOOT! I AM SO PROUD OF THIS! wheeeee -spins around quickly for a moment and then falls over on the ground- Yesh! I loved this one! I can't wait to go on with this! YAYYYY!!! Pretty please comment on this! PLEEEEASE!!!!! (oh, and no flames please) 

Next Chapter: Imaginative Sorrow


	2. Chapter 2: Imganitive Sorrow

Wheee!!! I'm going to love this chapter! I've been imagining exactly how to write it all the way home today..heheh -sweat drops- anyway..

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inu-Yasha and Evanescence's 'Imaginary'

* * *

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos- your reality_

_I know what lies behind my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_...Swallowed up by the sounds of my screaming_

_...Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_...Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_...For the goddess of imaginary light_

---

Even though you'd think Kagome would be used to it, she wasn't.

She could never get used to the fear, the screaming, the blood spreading itself everywhere with a sickening splat. The future girl could never get used to the violent times of the Sengoku Jedai.(a/n:…I probably spelt that wrong…)

Even though a lot of people would think that she'd be used to it by now, but she's not.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore when one day she was forced to watch, helpless and frozen, as a woman who looked so much like her very own mother get ripped to pieces and then eaten. Kagome had ran home that day and sobbed into her mother's arms for hours. She couldn't take it anymore. The blood shed was too much for her; for she was born in a world where she rarely saw any of the crimson regret. And one day, Kaede had noticed.

"Child, why do ye look so troubled?" Kaede asked the younger girl, seating herself beside Kagome. Kagome sighed and rested her chin in both of her hands.

"Kaede-baba, I just can't take any more of this blood shed," Kagome mumbled quietly, afraid that Inu-Yasha might hear her and make fun of her. "It's too agonizing for me. I've heard of people making their own little worlds in their minds to escape their nightmares in reality, but I can't concentrate on making my world."

Kaede nodded and pondered on about for a moment. Finally, she looked back at Kagome and her face had brightened.

"I know how I can help you."

The two walked a bit far ways from the village to the spot where Kaede planted her special herbs. There was a barrier around it, so Kaede uttered some chants and it disappeared. Kagome and Kaede approached the herbs. The older miko squatted down on her haunches and gently plucked one of the herbs out of the soft soil. She put it in the little pot she was holding. Kagome watched in confusion, but didn't bother to ask anything. The pair walked back to the village and back inside Kaede's hut.

Kaede then lit a fire. She put the pot with the herb in it above the fire. The flames flickered and licked at the bottom of the pot, heating it up. After about half an hour of complete silence, Kaede finally put out the flames and took the pot and set it down beside Kagome. The future girl stared at it, still rather puzzled. Kaede opened the pot and took out the herb. It now looked like a purple feather. When she shook it lightly, little bits of dust came off it.

"When ye go to sleep," Kaede started to explain, holding the feathery herb up, "Shake the bits of dust onto your forehead before you lay down. Ye will instantly fall asleep and in your slumber you shall create your own dream world. But be warned, if you put too much dust on, you will fall into eternal slumber."

"I'll be sure to make a note of that, thanks Kaede-baba!" Kagome great fully thanked, taking the feather herb and running out of the hut. "I'm going to go test it out!"

The miko whizzed past her comrades, saying goodbye and that she was going to spend the night at her time (with much arguing from Inu-Yasha) and flew down the well as fast as she could. All thoughts of the blood, gore, screaming, and praying were now completely erased from her mind. All she wanted now was to test out this herb and get on with making her own world. Kagome rushed into her house and up to her bedroom without even saying hello to anyone. She launched herself onto her bed and snuggled into it. Kagome pulled the covers up to her chin, and then sprinkled some of the feather dust onto her forehead. Immediately it took affect, and her eyes started to droop. Kagome put the herb onto her dresser beside her and fell into a deep sleep.

Oh, and how wonderful her dreams were!

She made her world into a peaceful world where no one fought; there were no wars. There was no pollution, and no diseases at all. There was no math!

Best of all...

In Kagome's world, all her family and friends were with her. She had dreamt that Inu-Yasha was still his same old self (except that he hated Kikyo...very much). Also, in it, Sango and Miroku were married. With about 50 kids (which made everyone happy). Naraku was dead, the Shikon No Tama was complete, Sesshomaru was with a good Kagura (with Rin as their daughter), Koga was with Ayame, and all was in peace with the world. It was the perfect world; like a perfect fantasy. It was so dazzling that Kagome was rather disappointed when she woke up. But she got over it and soon returned to the Feudal Era and thanked Kaede so much that her vocal cords soon got sore.

That night she took it again.

But this night Kagome had made it even more dazzling, even more like a fairy tale. She made the sky the most beautiful shade of purple, the raindrops would tell the most amazing stories as they fell, the fields were made out of the softest paper flowers that wouldn't give you a cut, the wind would whisper dazzling poems in your ear as it whipped by, and there were candy clouds of the sweetest lullaby. It was the most wonderous place for Kagome. But it was shattered as her eyes were forced to open as sunlight as hit them.

Groaning, Kagome got up and was forced to go through another day in a world that wasn't hers.

But the good thing was that she would have something good to do every night. Go back to her world. Since Kagome had simply fallen in love with her world, she decided to take the risk of drinking a small sip of cold medicine every night to add to the feather's dust. So every morning she'd wake up just a bit later.

The problem was that every night she'd use a bit more.

So every day she'd wake up just a bit later.

And every night Kagome would always add something to her fantasy world that would make it even more beautiful. The school girl always hoped that it would always stay as peaceful as this. She hoped that it would always be so perfect.

But it all came crumbling down the day he died.

It had been the most terrible and agonizing day of the gang's life, to loose someone as precious as their stubborn yet loyal dog hanyou. They lost him and the hands of the disastrous Naraku, and he had died, bleeding to death in Kagome's very arms. The school girl had cried for hours over the loss of her only love- that is, until she had fallen asleep.

Kagome laid in the bed at her own time, drank a whole bottle of cold medicine and put a bunch of feathery dust onto her forehead. When she fell asleep, she had dreamt that Inu-Yasha was alive. Alive and real. They spent their hours together, until that dreaded moment when Kagome was forced to wake. Every night she would spend her time away from reality with her beloved Inu-Yasha, wishing that it would last forever. But every night, it would always have to end. Inu-Yasha would always tell her to wake up. Even though Kagome begged not to wake up, she was forced too. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Kaede had told Kagome that she'd know how much dust is left inside the feather from noticing how much the purple color had drained away. There was still much left in there, and Kagome was determined to get rid of it. So, she managed to climb up the Goshinboku and lie in the branch that was always known as Inu-Yasha's favourite. Kagome smiled a sad smile to herself. She had told her friends that she was leaving to go back to her own time, but of course she had lied. Kagome was now going to give up everything for Inu-Yasha. Giving in and out a deep breath, the girl got herself in a comfortable position and poured the dust over her.

More and more dust fell over her forehead. She shook it harder than usual and noticed right away that the color was draining away. Finally, the feathery herb that had granted her happiness was drained of all color. Suddenly it started to disappear from her hands. The feather was pulverized into many little sparks and flew away in the wind. Kagome smiled as she watched them. Her eyes were starting to feel really heavy. At last, they had closed.

--------

'Kagome?' Inu-Yasha asked, looking over at the girl. 'Why are you here?'

'I'm here to stay with you forever,' the girl answered happily, running up to him and giving him a deep embrace. Inu-Yasha smiled a soft smile and pushed her away - to gently kiss her on the lips. Kagome kissed back.

'I love you Kagome. I love you so. You gave up everything for me,' the dog hanyou said just as happily, hugging her again.

Kagome smiled. 'I'd do anything for you Inu-Yasha. I love you too.' They both sat down on the lush grass and laid down among the soft paper flowers. Holding each others hands, they both gazed happily up to the candy clouds of lullaby that moved gracefully across the purple sky.

---

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly in front of me_

_

* * *

_

Teeeeheeeee

yay! I really like this one. I really hope you like it too... Anyway, this is my first time really making Kaede talk so…ya…

_**AND PLEASE COMMENT PEOPLE! CAUSE IF NO ONE DOES, I WILL NOT CONTINUE SLIPPING IN SWEET SICKNESS**_

So please comment and no flames


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted Life

disclaimer: I don't neither Inu-Yasha or Evanescence...SO STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT!

Woot...no comments yet, but whatever...that just means no Slipping in Sweet Sickness

* * *

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_...Watching me, wanting me_

_...I can feel you pull me down_

_...Fearing you, loving you_

_...I won't let you pull me down_

----

The shinidamachu crowded about Kikyo like insects. Kikyo stood at the peak of a cliff, watching over it to see her lost long love with her reincarnation. They were in a grassy field filled with purple flowers. They were on their backs, gazing into the soft blue sky. They were talking to each other. _They were holding each other's hands. _

The dead miko watched, a great deal of sadness starting to weigh on her shoulders. Why did her lover not love her anymore? Kikyo never wanted to accept it, but she was forced to. Inu-Yasha wasn't in love with her anymore. He was now in love with her reincarnation. But then Kikyo smirked. He probably only loved her because of that reason. Because she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Inu-Yasha only didn't love Kikyo anymore because she was dead, right? The dead miko then sighed. No, he didn't just love Kagome because she was her reincarnation. Maybe it was because she was much gentler, happier, more likeable, more...

...alive...

Kikyo pursed her lips into an ugly grimace. Yes that was probably it. It was because Kagome was, in fact, alive. While Kikyo, on the other hand, was the walking dead who took the souls of unfortunate dead girls to stay animated. Maybe Inu-Yasha didn't like the fact that Kikyo was taking the dead girl's souls. The dead miko heaved out another deep sigh. If only she was truely alive. Then Inu-Yasha would certainly come back to her. As Kikyo watched over the cliff, she growled a bit when she saw Kagome peck Inu-Yasha on the cheek. The hanyou blushed a bit but kissed her back on the cheek. Kikyo huffed and stomped off into the forest, her shinidamachu following like lost puppies. The dead miko growled again when she felt hot tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Stop that!" she murmured to herself. "Stop crying now! You're not going to get Inu-Yasha back by crying!" Kikyo wiped the tears away angrily with the heel of her hand. "You just gotta think about this. Try to figure out what to do."

"Talking to yourself again Kikyo? You'd better stop soon, or else people will think you're going insane."

Kikyo stopped and went completely still. "Back again, Naraku?"

Indeed, it was Naraku. The hanyou walked outside of his hiding place between the thick trees. He wore his normal white baboon pelt. "You were crying over Inu-Yasha weren't you, Kikyo?" Underneath his mask, Kikyo could easily see that he was smiling.

"Why would you need to know? More important, why would you _want_ to know?" Kikyo asked, turning her body fully to face the hanyou.

Naraku's smile got wider. "Well, because if so, I do know what's troubling you. You're upset because Inu-Yasha loves your reincarnation now and he's forgotten all about you. And now you want to be truly alive again. Is that correct, Kikyo?" The dead miko stayed silent and didn't nod, but Naraku took it as a yes, so he continued on. "And I know how to help you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Kikyo smiled a bit. "Two questions. What's the catch and how are you going to do it?"

"There's no catch. And two, you'll see. All you have to do is follow me," Naraku said quietly, although he was still smiling under his mask. The shinidamachu that surrounded Kikyo clicked in a fast manner, meaning that they didn't think that it was such a good idea. But Kikyo didn't listen. She walked towards Naraku who started to walk off. They walked through the thick forest for some time, until they came to a bright light, which meant there was a clearing. Once they entered through the light, Kikyo saw Naraku's castle right in front of them. The shinidamachu continued to click on and Kikyo continued to ignore them. They entered the castle, which was thick with purple miasma. For some strange reason, it didn't affect Kikyo at all.

As they walked, Naraku thought about his plan. The hanyou didn't really talk to Kikyo on the way through the castle. He wanted to kill her right now and get it over with, but there was one thing that still made him unable to do so.

Onigumo's heart.

Yes, the heart of that wretched bandit had somehow gotten back in him so he again wasn't able to kill Kikyo. _Because he loved her. _Which annoyed Naraku to the bone. Maybe today he could get rid of it. This is what he thought as they walked thought he castle. Naraku looked at Kikyo out of the corner of his eyes. She had her normal serious yet bored look on her face as they walked on. Finally, they came to a room. Naraku gestured for Kikyo go inside and she did. But when her shinidamachu entered the doorway, they suddenly squealed and were pulverized.

"A barrier?" Kikyo asked as she watched the remains of her shinidamachu fall to the ground. "I thought you said that I was going to become alive."

Naraku chuckled, and took his baboon pelt off. He focused his crimson eyes on Kikyo. "Yes. You need your own soul, not the soul of dead girls Kikyo. So, say goodbye to your shinidamachu, for you won't be seeing them again."

Kikyo still stared at the remains. "Goodbye." But then she looked around the room. It was almost completely empty - except for one stray blanket that laid on the floor.

"So, you want to live, right?" Naraku asked, edging nearer towards her. Kikyo frowned. His voice...there was something ringing in voice that Kikyo didn't like. But she didn't know what it was.

"Yes," she replied quietly. Naraku was getting closer to her and it was starting to give her the creeps. "You should well know that by now."

Without warning Naraku grabbed Kikyo. He wrapped his arms around her torso and smiled. "Well, maybe after this you won't be."

"What?" Kikyo asked, trying to shove him off. She really should've listened to her shinidamachu before they had been pulverized to shreds. "I knew that I had a bad feeling when I followed you!"

"You're getting softer," Naraku whispered into her ear, making a chill go down her spine. Now Kikyo knew what the tone was. There was _lust_ ringing through his voice. "Being dead has now made you much softer somehow. Kikyo...you are surely aware of Onigumo's heart lying inside me. And you are also surely aware that I hate but love you. So now, I'm going to try and get that love for you away. Maybe if I finally do what Omigumo wanted to do, his heart will finally have what it wanted and will leave me alone." With that, he roughly pushed Kikyo to the ground. Naraku pinned her there and licked his lips hungrily. And all Kikyo could do was watch helplessly.

Kikyo moaned a bit before getting up. Everywhere was aching, especially her head. She looked around and saw nothing but complete darkness. The dead miko jumped a bit when she felt something stir beside her. But Kikyo eventually calmed down when she saw it was Naraku and suddenly remembered when had happened. Naraku had raped her. But, somewhere in the middle of it, she had felt something inside her that liked it. Was she over Inu-Yasha now? More importantly, how was she still alive with her shinidamachu dead? Kikyo looked in surprise to see that some were lying beside her, still carrying little souls in their insect-like legs. The dead miko quietly got up, gathered her clothes, and was about to go through the door when a voice interrupted her.

"Running off from me already?"

She stopped dead in her tracks as Naraku grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "That was pretty fun, and I knew that you liked it. Well, at least, you started to ."

Kikyo smiled grimly. "I must be going now. Back to Inu-Yasha." But she couldn't, for Naraku had pulled her even closer to his naked (a/n: EW! ) form. Kikyo looked up at his face. "You know, I think Onigumo's heart still longs for me. You just made it want me more. Which means now you'll never be able to kill me."

Naraku smiled back. "Nope. You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"It did get rid of it. He finally had gotten what he'd wanted. Now he can rest in peace and leave me in peace."

Suddenly the souls within Kikyo forced themselves outside her body, screaming in delight to finally be free. Kikyo fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her, trying to make the souls stop from coming out. Her plan failed. The souls ripped out of her body and flew up to heaven. In mere moments, Kikyo's body was nothing but an empty shell. She fell to her knees, barely alive. Naraku's evil smile grew wider and he lashed one of his tentacles at her, cutting her body in half. The last thing Kikyo saw before she died was her own soul -her real soul- bobbing up to the heavens. Free at last.

---

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me_

_Watching me_

* * *

I am seriously going to have nightmares about Naraku and Kikyo tonight. Seriously. But, Kikyo got what she finally deserved.

A PAINFUL DEATH! WOOOO!!!!

Ya...as you all know already, I hate Kikyo. And I was really lazy for this one and I hate writing a whole rape scene, so I skipped it. Which is the best thing to do, or else my fingers might have come off my hands and went on strike. Same with my brain. So pweeease comment please!


	4. Chapter 4: Her Last Breath

-screams in a way that's very similar to Charlie Brown's..you know, when he puts his head up and all you see is his mouth- AUGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, at least I got some comments...but I didn't know that it would be speeding down that hill so fast...gagh...I know everyone that the last one sucked 'cause I was uberly tired and still have author's block flu (like Guano did in Kappa Mikey last night...except that I'm able to actually get my hand onto the keys...because I'm doing that at this very moment...)

So nobody should expect for this story to actually be good!

Reviews:

Shadow35094: Ya...I know but that's just me...a mega Kikyo hater...thanks for commenting anyway

oOoshadowoOo: Yesh..It was rushed and unfocused, wasn't it? Well I'll try to do better. And ya, Miroku wasn't dead at first, but in the end he was. He was leaving because Sango was dead. And with Inu-Yasha, that wasn't the dream him. It was the spirit him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Evanescence's 'My Last Breath'.

Note: This are drabbles so sometimes they'll be fricken short like this one, OK?

* * *

_Hold onto me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_...I'll miss the winter_

_...a world of fragile things_

_...Look for me in the white forest_

_...Hiding in a hollow tree_

---

How had this ever come to happen?

Of all the times Rin had obeyed Lord Sesshomaru, why didn't she at that one time?

Why did she jump in front of her lord when Naraku was just about to strike him?

Love and loyalty.

It was true, after those 10 years of being with Lord Sesshomaru, she started to like him more than just a father. And when that day came, the one when Naraku was just about to kill Sesshomaru, she wanted to show her true love for him. So Rin jumped in front of her lord. And got stabbed squarely through the heart. It seemed like a stupid thing to do, but to her, it was the right thing to do. Sesshomaru's heart stopped for probably about three minutes. But when he came back to his senses, the tai youkai quickly was able to kill Naraku. Even so, he wasn't happy.

Now Rin was laying in his arms, limp and half-dead, bleeding heavily and breathing slowly. Sesshomaru's nose twitched as he easily noticed that her scent was growing weaker by the moment. The horrible thing was that he couldn't use Tetsusaiga on her, for the Tetsusaiga can only use it's powers on a person once. The tai youkai gazed down at her, his eyes full of sadness.

"Rin, why did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to make his tone sound normal, even though it was visibly shaking.

Rin smiled weakly at him and laughed. Or at least tried to. It came up as a gurgle in her throat and she coughed and sputtered. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Because you are my lord. And I didn't want you to die," she replied once she stopped coughing. "I'm really glad that you're okay."

"But you're not!" Sesshomaru barked. He slapped himself mentally. Yelling at her wasn't going to save her. "I didn't want you to die either.

Rin looked away from him. "Well, I guess it's too late now. But I take no regrets doing this for you."

"Rin, is there another reason why you did that?" Sesshomaru asked, able to make his tone seem a bit calmer.

The girl in his arms looked up at him, her brown eyes gazing into his golden ones. "Yes."

"What is it?"

"I loved you," Rin answered, still smiling. "I still do. I always had. I loved you as a father at first 10 years ago. But about 2 years ago I discovered that I loved you. That's really why I did this for you."

Sesshomaru could feel hot tears forming at his eyes. But he blinked his eyes and bit his lip to stop them from coming down. It wasn't very honorable for a tai youkai like himself to cry over a human girl. Sesshomaru stared down at her, not saying another word.

"I don't have much time my lord," Rin continued on, looking around. Her vision was coming in and out of focus. "All I wanted to say was that I love you. And I'm not afriad." With that, her eyes closed.

"No! Rin, c'mon Rin! Rin, don't die on me yet!" Sesshomaru lightly shook her and lightly slapped her cheek, trying to make her eyes open. It didn't work. The girl drifted off into slumber and stopped moving all together. Her scent was now gone. Sesshomaru couldn't help it anymore. He started to sob.

It was a few days later and Rin was buried near where Sesshomaru had first found her. Where he had brought her back to life. Sesshomaru was depressed now and starting to get...

...suicidal...

He had thoughts about it, so he could join her in the afterlife, and so today he was going to do it.

Sesshomaru seated himself in the very same place where Rin tried to help him heal. He took Tokijen out and actually smiled. The tai youkai thought about how nice it was going to be, back with Rin. While thinking that, Sesshomaru stabbed himself in the heart. Blood gushed out but he felt no pain. He felt no sadness. Sesshomaru was feeling happy as he saw Rin in front of him, reaching out her hand. The tai youkai smiled and closed his eyes, before fading away into oblivion.

---

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

* * *

I know what're you're all thinking.

OMG HOW COULD YOU KILL FLUFFY AND RIN?!

Well, I don't care right. Flame me if ya want to, I know what's going to come. But I don't really give a damn right now. I also don't give a damn that it's really short. These are drabbles.


End file.
